Biotin has long been employed within the life sciences for a variety of applications because of several characteristics, including its small size, relatively easy ability to incorporated into a variety of materials and substances (i.e., biotinylation), and its high affinity for certain proteins (e.g., biotin binding proteins such as avidin, streptavidin and related recombinations, analogs and derivatives). The small size of biotin enhances its ability to be incorporated or otherwise label a material or substance without affecting its biological activity, interaction with other molecules, etc. Furthermore, through the labeling of biotin binding proteins with various labels, the high binding affinity for these proteins with biotin thus facilitates labeling of targets of interests within assays of many different types. Many assays in the life sciences utilize two or distinct labels (e.g., two types of fluorophores with distinct emission characteristics), and of these assays, a great number utilize biotin and a biotin binding protein conjugated with a label as part of the labeling scheme. However, the use of different binding pairs, often with inferior binding characteristics, within these labeling schemes to provide additional label types can lead to undesirable labeling results and/or increase the difficulty of obtaining accurate results. Thus, there remains a need for the facilitation of multi-color labeling approaches where each of the binding pairs for the labels involved employ a biotin-biotin binding protein approach.